someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's the Genius Now? (Reboot)
It all started... so innocently. But that's how every one of these messed up stories start right? With one innocent little click of the mouse. Quiz Master, a simplistic Indie game I found off Steam, and free to play. So why not? I booted up the program and watched the neon sign slide up on the screen. A simplistic menu, with only one option: start. There was, however, one thing that just felt off. It was the Quiz Master: a bald man with a scruffy beard, his face twisted into a big smile, and those beady eyes. The creators must've had a screw loose to think that he was a good choice. I shrugged it off and started the game, and soon I was damn near addicted! It seemed infinite, the way the levels went on through the hundreds, but I had to find the end of the game, even if it took weeks, or hell even months. Every hundred levels a weird symbol popped up, with no indication of why or what I'd use it for. Having no paper around, I took to skecthing on my arm before the symbol vanished. They'd wash off in the shower and I'd retrace them, of course warranting a frew odd stares. So what, it's just a few drawings, and I ignored them. Everything went on smoothly as I ranked up, playing the game more and more. The retro feel brought back old memories, and even though the sound was off, a little buzzing couldn't keep me back. Being late for school was no big deal, they could wait until I made it up a few more levels. I was a genius! For once some kind of input that let me know my own ability, watching my name soar past the other users. Ha, like they could catch up while trailing the drain. I was obviusly the player this game needed. That is, until it betrayed me. "BZZ! Sorry, better luck next time!" I was wrong....no the game SAID I was wrong! I was right and I knew it. I was the genius for God's sake! Faulty programming, someone messed up the code, or one of these idiots didn't double cehck the answer, it had to be SOMETHING. I wasn't the problem here, this broken game was. I slammed the keyboard a couple times in frustration as I was sent back to start. One of those hits must've pressed the pause button, and I nealrly jumped out of my seat. Facing me on the blank black screen was the Quiz Master, his face distorted in rage, sneering at me. It was enough to make my skin crawl. Why the hell would they include that?! I exited the game as quickly as I could, wiping my eyes. My laptop must be broken, that buzzing wouldn't stop playing. No time to worry about that freak, I had to dash to school. The marks on my arm wouldn't wash off either, so now I was stuck with a reminder of that stupid game. The buzzing kept getting louder, and I noticed....it wasn't buzzing. It was whispering, whispering from him. He kept taunting me, laughing at me. But it wasn't just him, it was everyone else. They were taunting, laughing, insulting me! The nerve of these idiots! I walked out of there, shrugging them off. Between the insults and taunts, they kept spewing bullshit about my arm, telling me to find the nurse. It's just ink goddamnit! These idiots actually think I'd hurt myself? HA! I nearly bolted out, but he was there. In every window I looked, he was walking on the other side, glaring at me. I burst into the house, only to be confronted by my parents. They took off where the others stopped, more insults and attacks, grabbing at me. They were going to kill me I swear! But to my horror....or maybe to a blessing, he came in. He grabbed them and killed them in front of me, I could see him brandishing the knife while I made my way upstairs. Now I reside in my room, barely coming out for food. He keeps the food stocked, keeps me safe, always watching me. He's always across the window from me, and he even hung a portrait in the bathroom, right above the sink. He should really bandage that arm. KingInYellow (talk) 03:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC)KingInYellow (Hated how I had the story in the first draft, hope this was done much better) Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Fixed Category:Video Games